


Dependent

by Cole2260



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Codependency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Of all the flaws Peter had, codependency had never been one. Until Wade.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Dependent

Of all the flaws Peter had, codependency had never been one of them.

Currently, he was lying on his side, his hand outstretched so that his fingers could lightly brush over Wade’s scarred skin and he felt like he was very dependent on Wade staying right where he was, sleeping with his head turned towards Peter.

The thing was, Peter had been Spider-Man since he was fifteen, and in the first ten years of it, he had told not one single person that secret. He hadn’t told his aunt, despite her worried prodding when he came home and she caught sight of an injury that he hadn’t hid well enough. He hadn’t told MaryJane despite the fact that he was pretty sure he had been in love with her at one point in his life(he still very much loved her, but the type of love had changed). He hadn’t told The Avengers or The X-Men, despite working with both groups for years.

He had never felt codependent, instead crushingly lonely. He talked to himself a lot. But every time he opened his mouth to tell someone, there was that terror. It didn’t matter if he liked Tony or Steve or loved MaryJane. He just…. _couldn’t._ If he could have gone to a therapist for it, he supposed they might have said that the root of the terror probably stemmed for what had happened to both his uncle and Gwen. Still, knowing the cause didn’t make it go away.

It had been there when, just a few months past his ten year anniversary of becoming Spider-Man, he’d taken his mask off in front of Wade. It had been there, making his hands shake and his voice come out choked and making him feel like he might faint when he clutched at Wade afterwards.

Codependency had never been one of his flaws. Until Wade.

Telling Wade had been an attempt not to lose him, because that would obviously happen. It always did when someone kept secrets like that. He’d justified it in his head by the fact that Wade quite literally couldn’t die but that wasn’t it. He just _couldn’t_ lose him.

It wasn’t healthy, probably. He wasn’t healthy. Neither was Wade, actually. He was more than a little unhinged at times. He talked to himself too, and the voices in his head talked back. He had absolutely no sense of self preservation and that went beyond the physical sense.

He wasn’t sure if anybody who did the stuff they did was entirely healthy. Tony had been the one to say that to him first, and he was a functioning alcoholic who wanted everybody to believe he had narcissistic personality disorder. He _didn’t_ but Tony did his best to make people believe he did.

Wade rolled over in his sleep, latching onto Peter, hugging him to his chest. Peter wasn’t the only one who was codependent. Wade had flat out admitted it. It had been framed as a joke, but Peter had been able to hear the absolute truth there.

It wasn’t healthy, and it might end up destroying what they had some day. That terrified him more than taking off his mask had.


End file.
